ghostsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fort Leonard Wood
, |coordinates= |rating= |map= }} }} Fort Leonard Wood, Pulaski County, Missouri, USA, is a haunted military centre. Background Fort Leonard Wood was built in 1940 in order to train troops for battle in the Second World War and to hold prisoners of the Axis (Germany, Italy, And japan). As a prisoner of war camp it had very low escape attempt rate, Only one person tried to escape from the fort (He succeeded but was re-captured later. Fort Leonard Wood was very kind to his prisoners and many of them actually said that there life imprisoned there was better then there life on the front. It was named in honor of General Leonard Wood. Fort Leonard wood had served this purpose whenever the USA went to war and today is one of the Countrys biggest training centres (though it is not a POW prison). Fort Leonard Wood however, is built on the remains of a small town named Bloodland. It was a small, German town full of workers. The government decided to take the land and build a training base on top of it. Most of the Residents did not know about the governments decision until the towns mayor made an announcement during the Halloween celebrations. Most of the Townspeople were enraged by this and formed a riot. It is said that they cursed fort Leonard Wood after they were forced to be evicted, saying that they would bring humiliation to the Fort. The area where Bloodland once stood is now a Small Arms firing range, respectfully called "Bloodland Firing range". The only structures from the original bloodland that still stand, are a small schoolhouse and the graveyard, both just outside the fort. Cider Ghosts These Ghosts are usually seen in and around the area that bloodland once stood. The Ghosts usually form a riotuous crowd and are known to target one person at a time. The Ghosts method of haunting is truly unique, the ghosts have been seen three times. The ghosts were first seen in 1943, by a guard named James Klown, Klown was fould collapsed in a small room near the Bloodland Firing range. He was faced with being court martialized. In his defense, Klown claimed that a crowd of angry ghosts had dragged him into the room and forced him to drink cider until he passed out. The court simply brushed this off however, and sentenced Klown to jail. The story was simply dismissed as a far-fetched defense until one year later, when another guard named Randall Ellsworth was found drunk on the firing range. He claimed that a riot had grabbed him and forced-fed him cider through a straw. The courts then realized that something was going on in that part of the Fort and decided that the area should be out-of-bounds at night. The Ghostly Riot was last seen by three young guards during the nineteen seventys. It is widely accepted that the Cider Ghosts are the ghosts, or at least a result of the curse of, the former residents of Bloodland who formed a riot when they heard that they would have to leave their town. Schoolgirl One of the remaining buildings of bloodland is the old pre-school. This small, boarded up building is on the road just outside the fort. It is said to be haunted by the ghost of a former student, a girl who was a victim of a murder. (Though other then this, there is no information known about her). The swing near the school can be seen swinging rapidly, despite there being nobody on the swing. There’s also an assortment of toys that are scattered around the building. If you move these toys, they somehow re-appear in the spot they originally were. If one tries to enter the schoolhouse by rattling the doorknob on the door, it is said that after you have stopped, the doorknob will rattle as if someone is trying to let you in. Some mystery has began to surround this particular haunting, mostly because records show that there was no murder in the schoolhouse, or any death at all, which contradicts the current story. This has risen worries because, it may mean that the ghost of the schoolhouse is much more malicious then formally believed. Category:Haunted Forts